Have You Lived A Lifetime Today?
by 94saturn
Summary: A tender moment between Asuka and Rei. I hope that you like it. It's not Yuri or least not intended to be. Just two fellow soldiers finding comfort in extraordinary circumstances.


Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Warning: Mild lime and some strong language.

**Have You Lived A Lifetime Today? (A Quick One-Shot)**

Cold clinical green tinted light from the florescent ceiling tubes bathed the pristine white hospital room with defused light where Asuka lay unconscious. Rei Ayanami sat vigil, reading a geometry textbook, waiting for a sign of her awakening. Her studious expression belied the concern she held for her two comrades and the now maimed pilot of Unit 03.

Bardiel had been a bitch; the thirteenth angel had infected Unit 03 and nearly defeated all three of Major Katsuragi's detachment of Eva's. Rei, Shinji and Asuka had all succumbed to the fact that they could not fire on a fellow human being; sacrifice doesn't come easy to a fourteen-year-old mind. Toji Suzuhara's life was at stake and each had hesitated to use lethal force.

Asuka fell first and then Rei, finally Shinji refused to fire on the errant Eva. Commander Ikari in a fit of anger ordered the dummy plug system in Unit 01 engaged. His son watched helplessly, as his Eva tore the hapless Unit 03 apart limb from limb in a bloody display of savagery, finally crushing the entry plug. After threatening to attack headquarters in reprisal the Commander ordered Shinji incapacitated and arrested.

_I no longer hold you in esteem Commander_, Rei thought, flipping a page. Her attention was diverted from her idol studies by a moan from the red haired pilot of Unit 02.

"What the?" Asuka asked confused. Her fuzzy vision resolved slowly revealing an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Ah, you have awakened." Rei stated levelly.

"Wonder girl?" Asuka mused, still a bit dazed. "Not the baka?"

"Pilot Ikari has been incarcerated otherwise I am certain that he would be at your side."

"Well at least he has an excuse….why you? And what happened?"

Rei set her book on the bed, as she prepared to explain. Their recent battle had been an ordeal for everyone involved. Major Katsuragi and Dr Akagi had both been injured in the explosion when Unit 03 went rouge and at least a dozen NERV ground personnel lost their lives in the conflagration.

"Pilot Suzuhara's Eva was infected by an Angel. We were sent to intercept but we failed and were defeated quickly." Rei picked up a glass of juice from the bed stand and brushed the tip of the straw on Asuka's lips.

Asuka took a pull and swallowed. "It was fast, I remember that much."

"Indeed, if we had acted as instructed we would have succeeded in destroying the angel, however Suzuhara would be dead. As it is, he lost his left arm and leg, but he still lives."

"Damn! Wait a minute, did you say Shinji was arrested?"

"Yes, Commander Ikari ordered the dummy plug system in Shinji's Eva to be activated." Rei bowed her head, knowing that it was her thought patterns that comprise that retched device. "His Eva destroyed Unit 03. I have never seen him so angry. He threatened to destroy headquarters. He was sincere in that threat."

Asuka sighed and then for the first time noticed Rei's demeanor, also that she was rubbing her left shoulder often. "What happened to you?"

"When I was attacked the Angel attempted to fuse with my Eva. The Commander found it necessary to sever my unit's arm to prevent complete contamination. There was insufficient time to disconnect the A10 nerve links. I still suffer ghost pain from the experience."

Asuka grimaced at the thought. What an Eva feels, so does the pilot and though it isn't clear to them yet, vice a versa. The young Second Children took the First Children's hand warmly. "Get undressed."

Ayanami looked at her with a questioning expression. "I do not understand."

Asuka smiled. "Just get comfortable. We'll save Shinji…we always do." She said as she flipped the sheet over inviting Rei to join her."

With the dawning of understanding Rei removed her blue jeans and tee shirt. Then slipped into bed with her fellow pilot. It was comforting to feel Asuka pull the sheet over her. They embraced as sisters; Rei felt a kindness from the Second Children that she had not experienced before.

"I asked you to be my friend when we first met. Will you be my friend now?" Asuka asked sincerely.

"Yes." Rei murmured softly, carried away by the moment.

"Don't worry, commander asshole needs Shinji as much as we do." Admitting for the first time that Pilot Ikari can kick some serious ass in combat. "We'll get him out of this."

Rei found herself snuggling close to Asuka. A new feeling that she didn't understand, not a sexual one but something beyond her experience.

"Why do I feel this way." Ayanami asked perplexed.

Asuka slipped her arms around her to unfasten the young girls bra. "I hate sleeping in these things. To answer your question, love. As much as I hate to admit it, I love that baka just as much as you do. And were not going to let anything really bad happen to him." If Asuka's tone could get anymore somber, it did in a very moving way. "And I love you too."

A well of emotion rose in the blue haired young woman and she acted on an impulse. She placed her lips on her companion, giving her a soft kiss. Then she buried her face into her shoulder seeking to draw strength from the Second Children.

Asuka's cheeks turned a little crimson but she recovered quickly. She could feel Rei's body warmth through her hospital gown. "And I thought you were just a puppet." She mused softly and hugged Rei tighter.

xxx

A/N:

Just a quick one shot to try and get my creative juices flowing again. The move out of my apartment was taxing.

Yeah, I know that this isn't a literary masterpiece but reviews are welcome! And no proofreaders were harmed so please don't blame them for my mistakes. I do want to thank Sesshy's Girl 00 for her support on the concept for this one and she has some interesting things in the pipe, keep your eyeballs peeled for her next offering. You will not be disappointed!

Thanks for reading and my other stories will be finished. To quote Misato "Hang in there." Mumm, Misato you look so…gulp!

Lord Saturn


End file.
